Sexual Frustration
by XDCALM
Summary: There are legit only 3 Muke stories so here: Luke has a crush on Michael and has dreamed of fucking him senseless. Here's the real reason Michael stayed in Japan a little while longer when the others left to Sweden
1. Chapter 1

**PRACTICALLY ALL SMUT**

Luke threw down his phone in disgust. He had been flicking through all the hate comments that spammed his posts. He didn't know what triggered Arzaylea to post all that shit about him. None of it was true anyway. He brushed his hair off his face and groaned. A few seconds later, the phone that was just discarded, chimed, alerting Luke of a text. Picking it up again, he was met with a boomerang of Michael, shirtless and taking a shot.

"Wish u were here" it captioned.

As the video repeated itself over and over again, Luke's eyes wondered lower down Michael's body. Then down his own body. He rolled off his bed to make sure no one was out in the hall before remembering that the 3 guys had gone out for drinks at some Japanese bar. He closed his door and curtains before unbuttoning his pants and slowly slid his hand down his boxers.

It wasn't a secret that he wasn't straight. But it was a secret that he had a thing for Michael Clifford. All of this drama made him frustrated and being a 21 year old that hadn't had sex for ages made him horny as fuck. Sexually frustrated.

Slowly stroking his length, he let out a heavy breath. He grabbed his dick and began pumping it. Faster and faster, rougher and rougher.

"M-Michael...fuuuuuck" groaning in pleasure, ready to come when his door opened.

"Hey Lu-"

Ashton quickly slapped his hands over his eyes. Sure, they've seen each other naked but seeing each other masturbate was just plain weird. Scrambling to pull up his pants, he grabbed Ashton and pulled him inside.

"Luke, oh my god, I'm sorry. I heard you say Michael's name so I came into check on you and then I...wait...why were you saying Michael's name when you were getting yourself off?!"

Luke winced.

"Might as well come clean. I have a crush on Michael and all th-"

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MICHAEL!?"

"SORRY, I DON'T THINK MICHAEL HEARD YOU!"

"Who has a crush on Michael?!"

Calum poked his head round the door. Luke groaned and fell back on his bed.

After explaining everything, Calum spoke up.

"You have to tell him"

"Yeah, i know but-"

"No. You WILL tell him. He's in the bathroom now. Ash and I are going to bed. You can do this." The two guys left the room, leaving Luke and his semi-hard boner alone.

"Well, here goes nothing."

"Michael? You ok?" Luke knocked on the bathroom door, rubbing his hard on through his jeans.

The door swung open exposing Michael in just a pair of boxers and a baggy sweater.

"Heeeey lukey!"

That wretched boner was back.

"You 'kay, Lukey"

Luke surged forward and pinned Michael to the wall.

"Lukey?" Confusion dripped off Michael's words.

"Just go with the flow, babe"

Luke pressed his lips against Michael's roughly. Arms above his head, Michael fell into the kiss. Luke stepped closer and began grinding on Michael which was answered with a groan from the shorter guy.

"Abigail was right," Luke laughed against Michael's swollen lips. "You do sound like a girl when you're drunk." Luke kissed down Michael's jaw to his neck. He bit and sucked, creating a dark purple hickey.

"Luke..."

"Shhhh"

He let go of Michael's hands and moved his hand to massage Michael's groin. Another moan, but this one much louder, escaped Michael's mouth. He entangled his fingers in Luke's long curls. Moving back to his lips, Luke guided Michael backwards to his bedroom.

After kicking the door shut with his foot, Luke pulled Michael's sweater off and pushed him back onto the bed. He crawled onto bed so he was just above Michael's crotch. Lowering, he used his teeth to pull down the boxers that was restraining Michael's cliffaconda. Lying on the bed, completely naked, Michael blushed.

"You're beautiful, baby boy."

"Quickly Luke! I need y-"

Luke smirked. Slowly undressing.

"Need my thick dick in your little tight hole?"

Michael moaned and grabbed his dick, squeezing it.

"Stop it." Luke commanded

But he didn't.

"Michael. Stop. It."

The other boy didn't listen. Luke pounced, straddling him.

"Be patient, slut."

Michael moaned and tried to rock his hips, trying to get some friction.

"You like that? You like me fucking you with my words? But I bet you like it better with my cum dripping out of your mouth."

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY"

Luke reached out to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Slathering it over his fingers, he slid a finger into Michael's hole.

"I've n-never h-ha...fuuuuccckkk"

"Never had a finger inside you? I can pleasure you so much more than any girl."

Another finger. Luke started scissoring Michael who responded by arching his back and moaning whenever Luke's long fingers brushed against his prostate.

"LUKE IM GOING TO C-"

In a flash, Luke pulled out his draw on his table and grabbed a cock ring and clamped it onto Michael's throbbing dick.

"Luke, please! I c-can't"

"I haven't even fucked you yet!"

From the draw, Luke grabbed a pair of handcuffs. They were, still new, fluffy black ones that sort of worked like Chinese handcuffs. Luke linked them around the bed post.

"Come here" he locked Michael in and grinned. "Suck"

Both boys were hot and sweaty. Both were almost shivering with pleasure. Hollowing his mouth, Michael took all of Luke's 8 inches. Bobbing his head back and forth, saliva trickled down his chin. Luke threw his head back, tangling his fingers in Michael's blonde hair.

Luke pulled out of Michael's mouth and positioned himself at Michaels hole. Slowly, he stuck in his tip, following up with the rest. Michael groaned and bucked his hips. Moving quicker, Luke pulled out then back in.

"L-l...OH MY GOD LUKE!"

"You l-like that m-mikey? I d-do!"

Luke continued pounding Michael into the mattress. Every time luke touched Michaels prostate, it would make the smaller boy arch his back, moaning.

"I need to-need to c-" Luke pulled out of Michael and took off the cock ring. Almost immediately, Michael let out his load. Luke following almost straight after. They collapsed on the bed and both boys couldn't remember zilch after.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's alarm went off at 7am. He woke with a huge grin and sore body. Turning off the clock, he suddenly looked around the room for Michael. He was a hundred percent sure that they both fell asleep together. As everybody knew, Michael was not a morning person so it couldn't be that Michael got up before Luke?! Leaping up, he pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and left to confront Michael about what happened.

"Morning Luke. How'd it go?" Ashton asked, looking up from his coffee.

"Ugh. Didn't you hear it?! "Faster Luke! Harder Luke! Yesyesyesyes! You're so tight mikey!"" Calum imitated. "I'm probably scarred for life!"

Luke laughed.

"Where is he anyway?" Luke asked the two other guys.

"Not sure. All I caught was 'staying for a while longer', 'girlfriend' and never getting drunk'"

Luke dropped the cereal and the multicoloured loops scattered across the floor.

"But we're leaving to Sweden! TODAY!"

"We've got 4 days before the next show...you can see him then." Ashton tried to comfort the blond giant who was pacing the kitchen.

"I don't want to see him in 4 days! I want to see him now! We fucking had sex, goddamnit! He can't just leave in the morning!"

Luke stomped off to sulk in his room.

"We're leaving in an hour so make sure you haven't left anything behind!" Ashton called from the kitchen.

Grumpily he packed up all the things from the bathroom and by his bedside table, recounting all his memories from the night before. Luke couldn't remember how it all ended. He remembered cumming then, he thought, fingering Michael, but that didn't make any sense.

Luke checked the wardrobe, desk and under the bed. And the latter place is where he found a small remote control.

It only had a on/off button and a dial that measured from 1-5. Luke looked at it and tried to remember what it was for.

Hesitantly, he set the dial for level 1 and turned it on. Almost immediately Luke got a text. From Michael.

From: Michael

To: Luke

TRN IIT OFF RGHT NW!'!

From:Luke

To: Michael

Turn what off?

From: Michael

To: Luke

TTH FUCKNG VIBRATRR!

Pure happiness settled over Luke. He didn't just finger Michael. He stuck a vibrator up his ass.

Luke's phone started ringing.

"Hiiii Michael! What's up?" Luke asked cheerfully.

"You know e-exactly w-what's up! T-turn i-it off!"

"And if i don't want to...?"

"I-its n-not a choice! I'm spending t-the day with C-crystal- OH MY GOD!"

Luke twisted the dial, growling deeply.

"Don't mention her name or I'll turn it up."

"I'm j-j-just going t-to t-take I-it o-out l-later."

"Sorry, babe but I remember this design being the extra small but extra powerful. The motto was something like great excuse to look up your partners ass!'"

"I h-hate you s-so mu...FUCK LUKE!

"Sweet words for a sweet person" Luke turned it up to level 3.

"I-I'm m-m-meeting cry-HER in an hour. P-please Luke."

"Only if you come back tonight."

"I c-can't Luke. T-the f-f-flight's fully booked.

"Tomorrow then."

"3 d-days"

"Two."

"Fine. Bye n-now"

Luke sighed and slid his phone and control into his pocket, grabbed his suitcase and left.

Michael felt precum dripping onto his leg. As he got out of the cab, he tied his jacket around his waist and limped to the hotel lobby. The feeling of the vibrations would have felt wonderful if he was at home lying in Luke's arms and hold the fuck up. He had a girlfriend. He was not gay.

Ok, maybe he was a little bit gay.

Screw this, Michael was gay as fuck.


End file.
